


The Sexy Showcase

by SpaceMage



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMage/pseuds/SpaceMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan tries to give Anakin a surprise show, and things take a turn for the sexy.</p><p>Written with a friend late at night. This is not supposed to be taken seriously. It is a cluster of a bunch of inside jokes about Obikin fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexy Showcase

Anakin pushed the door open, exhausted and sleep deprived, the Jedi knight made his way over to the couch. He slumped down resting his head back and shutting his eyes in effort to regain a sliver of his strength. Mace Windu had beaten his ass today… that is in combat of course. Master Windu had thought it was time to test the young Knight’s skills with the saber once more, and today was not one of the most successful on Anakin’s part. Obi-Wan made his way out of the kitchen stopping at the sight of Anakin’s exhausted body.

“You look tired.” Obi-Wan observed the collapsed Anakin as he takes another bite of the ripe, red plum he was consuming. Anakin just groans, basically dead inside.

“You know I’m more use to another type of your groans.”

Anakin looks up at his old Master, his eyes full of both shock and intrigued. “And what are you implying?”

“I think you know,” Obi-Wan answered with a smirk and a flutter of the eyebrows. Obi-Wan then continued to stride all the way over to his former padawan, tossing the plum behind his left shoulder on to the _hardwood_ floor. He sat himself down on Anakin’s lap. Obi-Wan dragged his lips across Anakin’s neck, sliding his hands under Anakin’s tunic.

“Maybe I could help boost your energy,” Obi-Wan whispered into Anakin’s ear, in between lustful kisses.

“You know I’ve had some time to myself recently, and with you constantly at practice with Ahsoka I’ve decided to fill up my time with some lessons.”

“So.” Anakin answered with tunnel vision for the only aspect of interest that was lingering in his mind and tingling in his black sweatpants.

“They are _not_ Jedi oriented lessons.”

Anakin smirked up at his master. “I doubt that will be a problem.”

Obi-Wan leaned in, meeting Anakin’s chapped lips with his own. His hands held his cheek, holding him close.

“Are you ready Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes dark with desire.

“Yes, Master,” Anakin answered against his lips, his eyes barely open. Then to the Knight’s surprise Obi-Wan did not get into position, he didn’t get lube, he didn’t even instantly strip. Obi-Wan just started dancing the night away on Anakin’s lap. Obi-Wan had stood up, done a total 180 and started to drop it low and pick it up. Even one so experienced with the force, as Anakin is, was not able to see this coming.

“Obi-Wan, what are you-?” Anakin sputtered. He was caught off guard and silenced by the alluring exhibit of his master’s body on such a shameless display of carnal desire.

“Call me ‘Master,’” Obi-Wan demanded, his ass rubbing against the front of Anakin’s black sweatpants.

“Yes, Master” Anakin responded as he reached out to caress the plump ass that was causing his arousal. Instantly, at the touch Obi-Wan halted, stepped back, and twisted to meet Anakin face to face.

“Don’t you know the rules?” Obi-Wan questioned as his teeth grazed Anakin’s bare shoulder. After Anakin’s body shivered, Obi-Wan bit down harshly, causing Anakin to moan. Obi-Wan then moved his face over to Anakin’s ear, and one of his hands down to Anakin’s deep south. Obi-Wan commenced pleasuring Anakin all the way to the point that Anakin’s ability to create complete sentences had vanished to thin air. Then right before the deed was able to reach the climax, Obi-Wan pulled away leaving Anakin in a fit of passion, and in a huff.

“No touching, Anakin.”

“Y-yes, Master,” Anakin answered, his hips lifting out of desperation, seeking the pressure he craved.  
Obi-Wan, now satisfied with everything being squared away, resumed his showcase. He hovered right over Anakin’s flesh lightsaber sliding his hips back and forth, and causing Anakin’s lightsaber to almost go off.

“Master, please,” Anakin pleaded. His hands gripped Obi-Wan’s hips as an attempt to hold off the inevitable. Obi-Wan stood up, sliding Anakin’s hands off of himself.

“But you have yet to see the rest, Anakin. Have you no patience?” He questioned with a smug grin. Then he opened up his tunic and with a quick flourish of the wrist tossed it back to where it lay next to the earlier discarded plum. Obi-Wan was now bare-chested with nothing but his brown leggings and boots on. He winked at the young and eager man, swiftly pivoted on his heel, and started to approach the pole in the corner of the room.

“Just watch, like a good boy,” Obi-Wan ordered as he straddled the cold pole, sliding it between his thighs. Then raised his arms, using his hands to lift himself higher up on the pole. He tossed his head back causing the golden brown curls to drift from side to side.

Anakin knew his old master always had tricks up his sleeve, but he didn’t see this coming. I guess it explains why Obi-Wan had that pole installed last week. “It will come in use,” Obi-Wan had remarked when Anakin had questioned the added detail to their quaint housing.

After a few more successful moves, Obi-Wan felt as if the maneuver he had practiced in all his lessons during the past month to impress Anakin was going to pay off. He stripped off his pull away brown leggings, his naked ass facing Anakin as the leggings cascaded to the _hardwood_ floor. He positioned himself on the pole, one leg up and hands gripping the pole as if preparing to pull himself up. This is the moment, he was ready to finally deliver the anticipated seductive move.

As he lifted his built body with his rippling muscles, he then started to spin himself on the pole, yet Obi-Wan’s slick and newly polished boots slid off the pole. Damn. He should’ve taken off his boots first. He suddenly fell to the floor, landing on his ankle in the most undesired way. A groan arose, but sadly it was from pain not pleasure. Anakin sprang to his feet, and he was by Obi-Wan’s side within a few rapid strides. He leaned down and helped Obi-Wan up wrapping their arms around each other shoulders for leverage. “You obviously still have much to learn,” Anakin remarked as he helped the wounded dancer to a chair. Obi-Wan plumped down with a look of defeat as Anakin tried to deal with the wound. He started to slide off Obi-Wan’s boots when a stream of sand fell out making a small pile on the floor. Anakin’s mind spaced-out, focused on nothing but the sand.

          _No, it can’t be. Sand? Why sand? It’s coarse and irritating, and it gets everywhere. It is a crime, an abomination, and I cannot allow it. I hate sand. I hate sand with every fiber of my being. The evil in this universe is not the sith or the dark side of the force, Yes they have a hand in most of my troubles but the real MVP of my pain is the fucking sand. The sand was there when my mother died, the sand was there when I killed Tuscan raiders, the sand was there when I creeped out Padme. The sand is always there. I feel as though it stalks me. For some reason it is attracted to me as if I’m a sand beacon or magnet. Here is proof, for even now in my moment of pure pleasure with Obi-Wan I am still haunted by my past, by sand. My nightmares are surrounded by dunes. There is no escape, nowhere to run. It will always find you. It will find a way. Trust me, through the years I have learned that only two things are inevitable- change and sand. I’ve tried to find solitude. Constantly I meditate, yet a resolution has never surfaced. I have even taken the extreme of consulting Master Yoda. He tells me to let go of the anger, but how I am to let go if I can’t get away? I don’t want to give up, but what if there is no escape, what if there is no paradise without sandy shores? I know I must keep hope and high spirits, but my strength to fight this battle is weak. You know what we need to do? Just turn all the fucking sand into glass. I’ve never once had problems with glass, or even better we could make a type of ship that can blow up planets and take out the problem of sand at the source. Just end the suffering and take the world out of these dark ages. Yet here I am sliding off boots just to have sand trickle down forming a small pile that looks up to me and mocks everything I am and everything I stand for. Even now in my bliss with Obi-Wan the devil itself lurks around me. I didn’t want this. I didn’t choose this…it chose me._

          _Fuck sand._

Anakin snapped back to reality and the situation at hand. His eyes met Obi-Wan’s concerned stare.

“Are you okay, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I’m- I’m fine,” Anakin answered with a stutter. His gaze shifted to the pole, and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. “You know, since you can’t finish your showcase, maybe I’ll just finish it for you,” Anakin said with a sly grin.

“Oh, I’d like that,” Obi-Wan replied with a smile. Anakin grinned at the chance to show off what he got, and then began to twerk for Obi-Wan as he slowly took off his Jedi tunic. Then, he thought back to Obi-Wan’s teachings, “Use the Force Anakin” rang in his ears and consumed his thoughts. He stopped the twerking display and made his way over to the pole. There he stood before the metal rod, he took a deep breath, and swung his legs to straddle the stud.

Anakin grinded against it, undulating his body sinuously. Obi-Wan stopped breathing, for the sight of his former padawan’s wanton acts were so overwhelming to witness. Anakin faced his former master, winking. He showed off his chiseled chest by pulling himself up the pole, spinning around it as he did so. Using the Force, Anakin slipped off his boots, there was no room for mistake or sand in in his routine. He then slid back down the pole, stood up, and twerked some more. Next the young Knight used his Force to cause the holographic radio to turn on. The music started blaring sick beats, as his ass cheeks continued to viciously pop up and down. He reached his arms up over his head and started to straddle the pole, swaying himself back and forth in time with the music.

“Do you want me, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, his ass glided across the pole as he leaned down to touch his toes, a very flexible Jedi. “Do you want to fuck me, Master?”

Obi-Wan’s face flushed. He would give anything to pin Anakin down and make love to him with a fiery passion.

“Oh Anakin, you know I do,” Obi-Wan drooled as he hobbled over to the ruggedly fit body grinding on the pole. He reached out to feel Anakin’s firm ass when Anakin spun around, held up a finger, and said,

“Master, don’t you know not to touch the merchandise?”

“Umm…” Obi-Wan stammered as he took in a taste of his own bitter medicine. “You wouldn’t deprive me, a wounded solider, of your treasures, would you?”

“Well, you will just need to learn patience, Master.” Anakin commented as he walked back, past the plum, and retrieved the chair. Anakin sat the chair down near Obi-Wan.

“Master, sit.” He commanded trying to claim Obi-Wan’s normal role of the dominance for his self.

He followed his former pupil’s orders, wondering what this devilish angel had planned. Anakin rested his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, his ass ghosting Obi-Wan’s most deadly and controlling weapon.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned, “Why torture me? We don’t need this lavish display, even though it is very entertaining. I know you’ll agree with me, let’s just skip to what we both really want.”  
Anakin put a finger to Obi-Wan’s mouth and continued his performance. He ripped off his pull-away black leggings letting everything hang just like ripe fruits. He stood for a moment, planted before his companion, then grabbed a handful of Obi-Wan’s locks and started to dry hump his equal. The music kept up the atmosphere, producing melodies that could easily be used in any old strip joint. Anakin thought it was time to really kick it up a notch, and with that the dry humping stopped, he took a step back, turned to where Obi-Wan had the best view of his ass, and went down to the _hardwood_ floor in downward dog position. His moon was wide open, and he started to make it revolve. Then dropped his trunk down, to where he was in a squat. Anakin fell down to his knees, and turned back to see Obi-Wan’s lustful eyes. Then Anakin pulled himself up, and took a deep breath, feeling accomplished.

“Now that you’re done fooling around do you think you could help me out?” Obi-Wan commented with a playful tone and expression. Obi-Wan then continued to look down at where his former padawan’s helping hands would hopefully be offered, and greatly accepted.

“Anything for you.” Anakin replied as he leaned down, kissed his Master, and went right back to work.


End file.
